Belle, the librarian
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Belle Fitz ( the daughter of Aria and Ezra ) is a 33 year old woman and has just taken over as the librarian in charge of Rosewood Town Library and Archive.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Belle, the librarian**

 **Belle Fitz is a 33 year old woman and has just taken over as the librarian in charge of Rosewood Town Library and Archive.**

"Good luck, you're the one who'll run this place now." says Mrs Marie Porter, the elderly lady who used to be Rosewood Town Library and Archive's head librarian.

"Thanks. And do not worry, things will be safe in my loyal hands." says Belle with a sweet smile.

"I trust you, Miss Fitz." says Marie.

"Just call me Belle, okay? Miss Fitz sounds a bit too formal for my taste." says Belle.

"As you wish, Belle. Have a good day. It feels strange to retire, but I have to. You're the librarian here from now on and I need to focus on myself and my own life, as long as an old weak thing like me have left." says Marie.

"Ya can relax. I will take care of all the books." says Belle.

"Wonderful." says Marie as she put on her coat and leave.

Belle switch on the lights in the main room of Rosewood Town Library and Archive.

She then starts to go through some very valuable old books that has just been added to the archive the day before.

"Hmm...this book's old. At least from the 1860s." says Belle as she gently read a bit of one of the books.

Belle has white archivist gloves on so she won't damage any fragile books and such.

On this day her outfit consists of a tight white top, a black perfect business suit jacket, matching short skirt, white shoes and the gold necklace her boyfriend gave her a couple years ago.

"Time to open for the day." says Belle as she look at her pocket watch and sees that itr's time to open Rosewood Town Library and Archive.

She unlock the main entrance.

It's a beautiful day at the end of the summer.

For kids in school, school started a week ago.

As expected, no high school or college students are waiting to enter.

Rosewood Town Library and Archive is not a popular place, but Belle hope she can make it more popular.

"Makin' yourself at home, girl...?" says a voice.

Belle look up and sees her mom, Aria Fitz.

"Yeah, mom." says Belle with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you've found a good job." says Aria.

"Thanks. Me too. I think I'll like workin' here." says Belle.

"Good luck." says Aria. "I also brought ya coffee."

Aria gives Belle a Black Roast coffee.

"Wanna hang around a little?" says Belle.

"No, I can't. I'm late for a meeting." says Aria and then she leave.

"Hmm...let's see..." says Belle, returning her attention to her job.

2 hours later, no one has visited the library and archive yet.

Belle feel a little disappointed. She thought at least some Hollis students would visit to look up some information.

"Hi, Belle." says Samantha Cavanaugh as she enter the room.

"Oh...hi, Sam." says Belle.

"I see you've gotten comfortable here." says Samantha.

"Yeah, I have." says Belle.

"Nice. I'm here to see how your first day is and to look up some information about ancient Rome." says Samantha.

"Okay. Room 2, shelf 10 G." says Belle, already having learned most sections of the archive and library.

"Thanks." says Samantha, going into room 2.

"Awww." says a happy Belle.

50 minutes later, Samantha leave.

"I hope someone else show up today." says Belle.

She decides to bring out some books from the locked section of the archive, making it possible for the public to read those books. Belle of course know that those books have been locked away before because they are fragile and valuable, but she also think that people deserve to have access to the rare information in such books.

"Okay...these go here and these here..." says Belle, gently placing the books in their correct sections.

Belle is in charge so she is allowed to decide to make these rare books avaliable for people to read.

"Let's see...should I make this avalibale as well...? No, probably not. People might try to steal it." says Belle as she enter the locked section of the archive and look at the big Italian Bible from the early 1600s that is kept in a glass case in the middle of the room.

The Bible is highly rare and worth a crazy huge amount of money. It is one of only two still existing copies of the version of the Bible by the great priest Armando DeFelooraz.

It is kept in Rosewood because the DeFelooraz family moved there in the late 1800s.

"Awww!" says Belle.

Belle look at a book on the 'unidentified' shelf where books which no one knows much about are kept.

"This is the rare original verison of 'By the Edge of the Mind - Philosopher's Quest for Answers' by Lady Violetta Amore II." says Belle. "I can't believe that Mrs Porter didn't know that."

Belle place the book among the other books by the same woman.

"So sweet." says Belle.

Belle love most books written by Lady Violetta Amore II.

"This seems familiar..." says Belle, looking at another old book on the 'unidentified' shelf.

After a few minutes she figures it out.

"Interesting. Not often one sees 'Fortress of Logic - Greek View on Islamic Thinking' by Luudo Wagman Xarera." says Belle.

She place the book among others by the same man.

Belle get happy when she walk out to the main room and sees a few high school kids by the counter.

"Kids, welcome to the Rosewood Town Library and Archive. I'm Belle Fitz. Can I help you?" says Belle with a sweet smile.

"We wanna see the book 'Pax Alexandria' please." says a girl.

"That's a very good book. Not many people know that though. It's over here, on shelf 11 F." says Belle as she show the three kids where the book is.

"Okay. Thanks, Miss Fitz." says the girl.

Belle drink some tea.

"Sweet." says Belle.

3 hours later.

Belle is trying to repair a damaged book when a female Hollis student enter.

"Hi, do you have any books by Isabella Jenkins?" says the female Hollis student.

"Sure. Any specific book you wish to read...?" says Belle.

"No. Any of them's good." says the female Hollis student.

"Okay. We have a few, over here." says Belle.

"That's nice." says the female Hollis student.

4 hours later, Belle goes home.

When she get home, she sees that her boyfriend Kyle Brooks is cooking dinner.

"How was day 1 at your new job, baby?" says Kyle.

"It was wonderful." says Belle.

"That's good. I'm happy for you." says Kyle.

"Okay. Thanks. I love ya so much." says Belle.

"And I love you, beautiful Belle." says Kyle.

"Still think I'm a beauty?" says Belle, all cute.

"Yeah, of course." says Kyle.

"So sweet. You're to me what my dad is to my mom." says Belle.

"Well, I'm doing my best to be a good boyfriend to you all the time." says Kyle.

"True and because of that I am a good loyal girlfriend in return to the very best of my abilities." says Belle. "You're the man I love."

"I'm glad you love me and you're the woman I love, Belle." says Kyle.

Belle gives Kyle a kiss.

"Kyle, you're awesome." says a happy Belle with a cutie smile.

"So are you." says Kyle.

22 minutes later, Belle and Kyle eat dinner in their living room.

"Does it taste nice?" says Kyle.

"Yes, Kyle. It's absolutely wonderful." says a happy Belle.

"Thanks." says Kyle, being happy too.

"No problem." says Belle.

"Awesome." says Kyle.

The next day.

"La la la, my life is wonderful and sweet." sings Belle in her car on the way to work.

20 minutes after Belle has arrived at work, a man named Arthur O'Neil show up to donate five rare old 18th century books to the archive.

"I wish to donate these books. They were my brother's." says Arthur.

"Thank you, sir. Sign this document and place the books here." says Belle.

"As you wish." says Arthur, doing as Belle says.

"Good. Your books will be safe with me, sir." says Belle.

"Nice. I trust you." says Arthur.

Arthur leave.

Belle starts to examine the books Arthur donated.

They turn out to be written mostly in French and the author is unknown.

Belle at least can figure out what the books are about since she can read Frech.

The books are about politics and law, mostly.

"Interesting. These are worth at least 9000 dollars per book, minimum. Quite a bit more for a collector of this type of books, that's for sure." says Belle as she put the books in the the locked section.

She then switch on the computer in the the locked section and add the books to the digital register, listing the books as being about French 18th century politics and written by an unknown author.

"This job is perfect for me." says a happy Belle, really enjoying being a librarian.

Belle starts to repair the blue leather cover of an old book.

The cover is heavily damaged by water, too much sunlight and simply age. Usually most books are left the way they are, despite large amounts of damage, since if books are not in the condition they were, their value will be reduced, but Belle decides that this books is one of those that will get its value increased if it's restored to like new condition.

"Maybe this can't even be repaired. The damage is so huge." says Belle as she gently starts to work on the book.

It is not easy in any way, but this is exactly one of the things Belle love to do. She wants a bit of a challenge in her job. She'd think it was boring if everything was easy and simple.

Belle is very good at her job, having inherited her love of books from her mom, dad and grandpa, all three being very much into books.

Belle sing.

 _ **Love above, is a truth, you see.**_

 _ **That's is real. It is so fun for me.**_

 _ **Make it real.**_

 _ **All of the love I feel.**_

 _ **Believe this day.**_

 _ **It is a better way.**_

 _ **Walk with me.**_

 _ **Good is how it will be.**_

 _ **Summerday.**_

 _ **Oh...yay!**_

Belle has a beautiful smooth voice, just like her mom.

"Awww." says Belle.

2 hours later, Belle takes a break from trying to repair the blue book and walk out to the main room.

"Hello. I'm Nicole Bergensen and I wonder, do you have 'The Red Lotus of Death' by Franscesca Lee DeCapulet...?" says a girl who is a student from Rosewood High.

"I think we do. Let me check. By the way, are you Emma Bergensen's daughter?" says Belle.

"Yeah, Emma Bergensen's my mom." says Nicole.

"Nice. I know your mom, we went to the same college. My name's Belle Fitz." says Belle.

Belle check in the digital register for the book Nicole wanna read.

"Unfortunately we do not have the book you're asking for. Only the sequel 'Birth of the Lotus and the Katana' which was written 5 years later." says Belle.

"Okay...then I wanna read that one." says Nicole.

"Room 2, shelf 05 F." says Belle.

"Thanks." says Nicole.

"You're welcome, girl." says Belle.

Belle drink some tea.

21 minutes later.

"Can I borrow this?" says Nicole, holding up 'Birth of the Lotus and the Katana' by Franscesca Lee DeCapulet.

"No, sorry. We don't allow people to borrow books of the Alpha rank." says Belle.

"Okay. I'll read here for a bit then." says Nicole.

"Yeah, that's fine." says Belle.

7 minutes later.

"Hmm..." says Belle.

"Hello, do you have the book 'The Forgotten Tree' by Ben Danielson?" says a boy who is a student from Rosewood High.

"Yes, over there. On shelf 07 R." says Belle.

"Thanks." says the boy.

"You're welcome." says Belle.

"Hello, a package for the library." says a Fed-Ex girl as she show up with a box full of books.

"Thanks." says Belle as she sign for the delivery.

She open the box and inside are 9 old books written in Italian with violet leather covers. They seem to be from the 18th century.

Belle can't read Italian so she place the books in the the locked section and list them as 'unidentified' for now.

"I guess I'll need to get some help with identifying these books..." says Belle.

Belle walk back out to the main room.

"Welcome. My name's Belle Fitz." says Belle when she sees some more Rosewood High girls.

"Can we see books about ancient Egypt...?" says one of the girls.

"Sure. We have quite a few books on that subject in room 2 on shelf 09 B." says Belle. "Let me show ya."

2 days later.

"Okay. Here we go..." says Belle as she starts to repair an old book.

Belle love her job.

And she's very good at it.

"This goes quite well." says Belle.

Just as always, Belle wear slightly formal clothes while at work.

"Hmm, thank goodness I have a gentle touch so I don't cause any new damage to any books." says Belle.

45 minutes later.

"Do you have 'Cavanus Cupidicum' by Argolio Levius?" says a 14 year old girl.

"Yes, but that book is not for kids so I can't allow ya to read it, girl. Sorry." says Belle.

"Can I read 'Davicum Apalego' by Laargo Kantonus then?" says the girl.

"Sure. It's over here on shelf 02 B. Unortunately it's not the rare extended version with the Arabic addendum by Gilnedo Palaci, but you cannot get it all, I guess." says Belle.

"No problem. I wanted to read the main part anyway." says the girl.

22 minutes later.

"I wanna borrow 'Nymfalos Lesbos III' by Annica Johnson Jenkins." says a 16 year old boy. "My big brother's told me that it is awesome."

"That book can't be borrowed and you have to be at least 18 to read it. Are you 18...?" says Belle.

"No..." says the boy.

"Then I can't allow ya to read it. That book is considered Alpha Erotica and because of that only for legal adults." says Belle.

"You're fun-killer!" says the boy, clearly unhappy about not being ble to read the book he wants.

"Maybe so, but rules are rules." says Belle.

The boy starts to cry and then run away.

2 hours later.

"Can I borrow 'The Southern Cross' by Amanda Line?" says a girl.

"Yeah, it's over there, on shelf 05 A." says Belle.

"Okay." says the girl.

17 minutes later.

"Do you have 'The Forgotten Cutie Girl' by Jessica Laurensen?" says a girl.

"Yes. Room 2, shelf 12 R." says Belle.

"Okay." says the girl.

Belle open the Rosewood Town Library and Archive's e-mail inbox and sees that someone named Rory Edmundsen has sent a request to borrow the book 'Above the Edge of the Sky' by Cassandra Vega.

Belle grab the book from shelf 09 T and package it into a box and sends it out.

Belle thinks it is a good thing that Rosewood Town Library and Archive has online service, but that also means that not as many people might want to visit in person.

She drink some tea.

"Do you have 'Winter Love' by Vanessa DeMarco?" says a girl.

"Yes. You'll find it on shelf 05 D." says Belle.

"Thanks." says the girl.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
